


Christmas Late Night -One-shot

by a_bobby_melody



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bobby_melody/pseuds/a_bobby_melody





	Christmas Late Night -One-shot

 

 

La temporada favorita de Jinyoung había llegado, amaba el invierno coreano, ver la nieve amontonarse en las calles o verla caer desde la comodidad de su hogar, aunque no disfrutaba del todo salir en aquella época. Pero era un mes especial, el ambiente navideño rondaba en cada esquina, los cafés tenían decoración especial, y las típicas sonatas se escuchan por las calles, definitivamente su época preferida.

Cargando un par de bolsas donde se encontraba la decoración y regalos para su novio. El castaño era prácticamente un Grinch, siempre quejándose del frío y de cómo era inútil tener adornos llamativos, solo para una ocasión.

Jinyoung estaba planeando cambiar aquella actitud, y aprovechando la ausencia del mayor por una clase en la universidad, se escabullo al interior utilizando la llave que él le había entregado. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir las cortinas dejando que la luz se filtrara al interior y maravillarse con la vista a la cuidad -una de las ventajas de tener un novio con grandes ingresos-, conectó su celular a las bocinas, reproduciendo su lista de canciones navideñas, desde los clásicos villancicos navideños hasta las canciones pop en inglés.

Decoró la sala con una sonrisa, colgando por las paredes un par de gorros de santa, renos y las infaltables campanillas, además de un par de muérdagos ubicados bajo la cocina, la habitación y por qué no, en la sala. Deseaba volver a darle aquel espíritu navideño a su novio, se estaba esforzando, pero el mejor detalle estaba bajo el pequeño árbol que se encontraba iluminado en una de las esquinas de la sala.

El sonido de la clave se escuchó mientras el pelinegro desde la cocina preparaba la premezcla de las galletas de jengibre, limpio sus manos quitando el exceso de harina de estas para ir dar el primer beso a su novio.

—¿Jinyoung? —preguntó sorprendido de aquella muestra, generalmente se saludaban antes de besarse.

—Hay un muérdago —habló con una sonrisa apenas separándose de sus labios. —es la tradición.

Jaebeom lo miró apenas el lugar, era tan alegre y colorido, además de la canción de fondo, y el penetrante olor a galleta.

—Hago galletas para celebrar —sonrió dejando los brazos de su novio para volver a la cocina y comenzar a cortar la masa con diferentes formas.

Jaebeom se acercó a mirar con curiosidad las acciones de su novio, intentó abrazarlo, pero este rápidamente se alejó de sus brazos excusando lo ocupado que estaba. Frustrado el mayor fue al sofá mirando el gran árbol con un par de regalos, él tenía uno preparado, pero no esperaba que Jinyoung trajera tres cajas para él. Deseaba curiosear, agitarlas para saber su contenido, pero el menor le tenía un ojo encima a cada pequeño movimiento rápidamente su vista viajaba a él.

—Hyung ¿Puedes ir a buscar el pastel?

—¿Pastel?

—Si, lo encargué, pero las galletas están tardando más de lo que esperaba, y no quiero perderlo —suspiró el menor suplicando con su mirada.

Jaebeom no podía negarse, aquella mirada y su labio inferior ligeramente fuera, le daban una imagen tan tierna e irresistible, sumando a ello los pequeños rastros de harina en la mejilla, terminaron por hacerlo suspirar y levantarse.

—Está bien, dame la dirección. —sonrió recibiendo un beso en agradecimiento mientras recibía el comprobante y la dirección de aquella pastelería. —Esto es al otro lado de la cuidad, Jinyoung.

—Es que sus pasteles son deliciosos y muy bonitos, BamBam la recomendó —sonrió dando un par de besos cortos intentando convencer a su novio. —si no te apuras se hará tarde amor.

—Espero que tengas razón y valga la pena —suspiró con una sonrisa el mayor.

—Ya verás que si valdrá. —sonrió y dio un ultimo beso antes de volver a la cocina y comenzar a decorar las galletas que se enfriaban sobre el mostrador.

Cuando la puerta se cerró quedando solo en el lugar sonrió amplio, su novio estaba actuando tal cual había imaginado, su plan iba de maravilla y gracias a la lejanía de aquel lugar tenía tiempo suficiente para acabar las galletas y preparar la sorpresa para Jaebeom.

Una vez que las galletas estaban listas, las dejó sobre la mesa de café junto a un par de tazas de chocolate humeante, Jaebeom debería llegar en los próximos minutos, un par de horas era lo máximo que le tomaría aquel viaje sumado el tráfico de la hora punta debería estar prácticamente a las diez en casa.

Acomodó su gorra de santa y caluroso traje una vez más escondiéndose en el cuarto del chico, al momento en que Jaebeom presionaba la clave de acceso.

—Jinyoung, traje el pastel —sonrió viendo al menor acomodando las cosas sobre la mesa de café.

—Ven la cena esta lista —rió con suavidad, el mayor se veía tranquilo, y eso era un buen presagio.

Asintiendo el mayor no dudo en sentarse en el piso frente a los diversos aperitivos, Jinyoung había comprado su comida favorita, y un buen vino estaba en la mesa, comenzaba a gustarle un poco más la navidad con tales sorpresas. Las luces estaban bajas y un par de luces led simulaban un par de velas dándole un toque más romántico. Cuando Jinyoung se sentó a su lado compartieron un corto beso para luego comenzar a comer hablando sobre el día de cada uno mientras la comida poco a poco iba desapareciendo de los platos.

Cerca de la media noche, ambos estaban sobre el sofá abrazados mientras una película se transmitía en la televisión. Mientras los créditos aparecían Jinyoung sonrió sentándose sobre el regazo de su novio.

—Se acerca la media noche y Santa tiene que saber si has sido un buen novio. —sonrió acariciando los cabellos de su chico que le miraba atentamente.  

—Bueno, he sido un buen novio, por lo menos eso creo.

—Jinyoung dijo que has sido travieso, ¿Eso es verdad?

—Soy travieso con él, ya sabes, ese culo que tiene es una perdición Santa —rió con suavidad acariciando el interior de su muslo. —La verdad todo su cuerpo lo es.

—Vaya, eso cuenta como un mal comportamiento —suspiro fingiendo decepción —Creo que no habrá regalo este año.

—¿Puedo cambiar eso?, te puedo demostrar como juego con él para que me perdones. —Sonrió un poco, mientras su mano apretaba la sensible piel de Jinyoung.

—Se puede cambiar, pero dudo que quieras hacerlo —negó con suavidad con la intensión de bajarse de las piernas de su amado.

—Hey, hey, haré cualquier cosa, no quiero que te vayas.

—Bueno, tienes que dejar a Santa hacer su trabajo entonces. —cuando Jaebeom asintió, sonrisa se formó en los labios del castaño, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un antifaz, —No puedes protestar. 

Jaebeom no podía imaginar lo que pretendía su novio, solo estaba intrigado y extasiado, uno de sus fetiches estaba cumpliéndose al bloquear uno de sus sentidos. Jinyoung besó sus labios, mientras deslizaba la tela sobre la cabeza del mayor de tal modo que fuese imposible para él, ver lo que ocurriría delante de sus ojos.

—Feliz navidad, Jaebeomie —murmuró antes de separarse completamente de su cuerpo e ir en busca de un par de elementos para su sorpresa.

Jinyoung volvió a los minutos con un anillo, lubricante suficiente y un pequeño vibrador. Sí Jaebeom no terminaba amando la navidad ahora, definitivamente estaría fallando como novio, se convenció cuando volvió a la sala, el mayor se mantenía con las piernas separadas y aun con el antifaz sobre sus ojos, esperando por él.  Besó sus labios y profundizó el beso sin tapujos, recorriendo con su lengua la cavidad mientras ambas manos se apoyaban en los muslos del pelinegro. Fue descendiendo lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas ante el mayor, con suaves caricias desabrochó su pantalón bajándolo lo suficiente junto al oscuro bóxer de este.

Jaebeom estaba confundido al reforzar sus sentidos, su piel se sentía más sensible, respondiendo mejor a cada toque, era extraño, pero sumamente placentero, lo comprobó con el primer beso, reafirmándolo con la erección que se alzaba libre al sentir el impacto de la respiración de su novio. Gimió cuando su miembro fue sostenido de una manera resbaladiza, posiblemente Jinyoung se había aplicado lubricante antes de comenzar su masaje. Suspiros salieron de sus labios mientras sentía como subía y bajaba la presión en su carne.

Jinyoung acercó su boca a los testículos del pelinegro, succionando con suavidad para dejarlos escapar con un pop, tomó el pequeño vibrador para sostenerlo contra el miembro de su novio, arrancando numerosos gemidos de sus labios, sonriendo al oír a su novio entregado a las nuevas sensaciones. A pesar de dureza en la entrepierna, era momento de centrarse en el mayor, reconociendo en él que su orgasmo estaba cerca, lo podía presentir por la palpitación en su mano y las fugas de presemen que no dudó en lamer lentamente haciendo estremecer a Jaebeom.

Reemplazó su mano con su boca arrancando un gemido profundo del hombre a su merced para luego sentir como su boca era llenada del blanquecino líquido.

—Jinyoung eso fue… —habló con agitación en su voz el mayor, pero no obtendría respuesta, el castaño continuaba moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, buscando mantener y endurecer nuevamente el miembro en su boca.

Se levantó rápidamente para quitarse el molesto traje de santa y ayudar a su novio en la tarea de desvestirse, entre cortos besos desabotonó su camisa, y le sostuvo una vez de pie para quitarle los pantalones. Volvieron al sofá con un suave empujón Jaebeom cayó nuevamente sentado y sobre su regazo sintió el peso de su novio y como el miembro de este golpeaba su abdomen.

Era su momento de disfrutar y vaya que lo haría moviendo su cadera sobre el mayor, cuando tuvo certeza que la erección estaba completa se separó de ella y colocó el famoso cockring, sobresaltando al mayor.

—¿Qué- qué es eso?

Jinyoung se mordió el labio gracias al grave y ronco sonido en su voz. —Es un anillo —murmuró en el oído del mayor, prácticamente ronroneando por la urgencia de ser follado.

Se apegó al pecho de Jaebeom, sintiendo el fuerte calor que emanaba, frotando su torso sin pudor, mientras sus pezones se rozaban arrancando gemidos a boca abierta de ambos mientras intentaban compartir un beso. Llevó su diestra hasta su trasero, retirando el hilo de bolas que se alojaban en su interior, había sido prácticamente imposible contenerse de gemir a cada pequeño movimiento que realizó anteriormente, pero logró camuflar y evitar que se moviesen en su interior.

—Desearía pudieras verme —susurró sacando una a una las bolas. —Estoy tan excitado que necesito tu polla dentro, llenándome completamente. —Gemía mientras las manos del vendado hombre llegaban a su cadera, bajando a su trasero y apretando las prominentes nalgas separando estas, imaginando la cara que tanto disfrutaba de su novio al gemir de aquella manera que lo estaba haciendo. Llevó su mano al miembro de este deslizando sus yemas por la fina piel, hasta sostener con firmeza la pesada carne, masturbó lentamente reconociendo que tan cerca estaba por acabar.

Antes de que la fila de bolas estuviera fuera, acabó fuertemente manchando el abdomen de Jaebeom que gimió ante el caliente impacto. Terminó de retirar las bolas, tomando la botella de lubricante para embarrar el duro miembro bajo su cuerpo, alzó las caderas y lentamente se deslizó sobre este, gimiendo largo mientras lo sostenía con la diestra. Jaebeom al igual que él gemía su nombre por lo estrecho y húmedo que se sentía el menor. Se aferró fuertemente de sus caderas, llevando sus labios al torso del menor, besando y mordisqueando la piel a su disposición en busca de los pequeños botones. Jinyoung gimió como si una plegaria se tratara el nombre del mayor, mientras brincaba rápidamente alternando con lentos movimientos circulares de su cadera, arrancando números gruñidos que le indicaban el disfrute de su novio.

Jinyoung llevó sus manos al antifaz dejando que su novio pudiera admirar el desastre que se había convertido por el placer que se desbordaba en su cuerpo. El mayor pestañó repetidas veces acostumbrándose a la luz que a pesar de ser escasa era un tanto molesta tras los minutos sumido en la oscuridad. Observó a su novio maldiciendo por la sensual imagen que se apreciaba devorando hambriento sus labios en un intenso beso que llevó a Jinyoung al orgasmo. La estrechez no fue de gran ayuda, saliendo de él para acomodarlo en el sofá con el trasero alzado, retiró el anillo de su miembro y se adentró embistiendo repetidas veces las caderas del castaño dejando que su cuerpo actuara salvaje y necesitado. Acabó a los minutos, dejando que su esencia llenara al menor admirando como esta se desbordaba al retirarse lentamente, con una sonrisa triunfal y agotada tomó los hilos blanquecinos esparciéndolos en el trasero que se mantenía alzado gracias a su brazo que rodeaba la cadera del menor.

—Vamos a la cama —habló con suavidad besando la espalda de Jinyoung sonriendo al ver como se estremecía.

—Pe-pero los regalos —murmuró cansado por el esfuerzo que realizó.

—Mañana —susurró cargando a su novio hasta el cuarto, acomodándolo sobre la cama para dormir.

Horas de descanso bastaron para que Jinyoung recuperara su energía, se levantó en la madrugada tomando una ducha y salir únicamente en bóxer con la intensión de entregar sus regalos, Jaebeom estaba despierto, en la cocina preparando un sencillo desayuno que era en parte las sobras de la comida de la noche anterior y un poco de fruta y galletas para ambos.

—Amor, deberías estar en la cama —frunció su ceño desde el umbral del cuarto.

—Necesitamos recuperar energías —sonrió insinuando la larga tarde de sexo que tendrían aquel día libre.

—Puedes abrir tus regalos por lo menos, sé que los disfrutaras amor.

Jaebeom rió con suavidad y se acercó hasta el sofá para tomar el par de regalos que había comprado para el menor. —estos son tuyos, vamos a intercambiar.

Entre sonrisas ambos se besaban rasgando el papel que envolvía sus presentes, mientras que en la cuidad una fina capa de nieve se agolpaba en las calles y los pequeños copos de nieve caían desde el cielo.

—Gracias por nuestra primera navidad juntos —susurró Jinyoung sobre los labios del mayor, y cuando este llevó sus manos a su cadera empujándolo más cerca de su cuerpo, supo que él también estaba contento.

 

 


End file.
